GLL - Breakdown
Previous Episode: N/A Next Episode: Scared to Death Gleeky Little Liars BREAKDOWN ---- Date Written: January 31, 2014 Date Finished: February 1, 2014 Date Published: February 3, 2014 Characters in the Episode The Liars: *'Quinn Fabray' (1/1) *'Marley Rose' (1/1) *'Santana Lopez' (1/1) *'Tina Cohen-Chang' (1/1) *'Sugar Motta' (1/1) Minor Characters: *'Mysterious A' (N/A) *'Jake Puckerman '(1/1) *'Blugo34 as Paul' (1/1) GLL Episode 1: Breakdown Early morning, while Quinn and her friends are sleeping, they heard an unusual knock on the door. '' ''*Knock Knock* Quinn: Ugh, It's too early to annoy me. Im going to shout at this person. Quinn sat on her bed while waking her head up. While then, another knock on the door was heard. *Knock Knock* Quinn: Coming, Hold your horses! Quinn opened the door and she was surprised to see his fiance, Paul (Blugo34). They kissed and then she let him in. Paul: How are you? I missed you? Quinn: Well, Im fine, just hanging out with my girlfriends. Do you want to see them? I mean, I know you missed them too. Paul: Okay, that'll be cool. Quinn: Im gonna rollcall them for a while. Stay here. *smiles* Quinn walked into her friends rooms and wakes them up. Quinn: Hey guys! Wake up! Can you guess who's here? Marley: Im guessing it's one of your boy friends. Marley made Quinn mad. Quinn then shouts. Quinn: He's my fiance! Now, wake up bitches! Tina: What's so important in seeing your fiance? He's not even ours? Quinn: Excuse me? What did you say? Tina: Nothing. Nothing at all. Santana: Tina, your'e so hilariously bad. Okay. I'll be there in 5, Quinny. Just stop bugging the hell off. Sugar: Oh! I wanna see, I wanna see! Sugar, Tina, and Marley walked outside and saw Paul. they hugged him so tight that Paul couldnt breath. Quinn: Stop being such a bitch guys. He's my boy. Stop from hugging him or else, your'e out. Marley: Kay. Sorry, im just going to clean my face. Sugar: I'll go. Tina: Me too. Sugar, Tina, and Marley then walked into the bathroom and cleaned their faces. '' Quinn and Paul talked back to each other '''Quinn': Sorry, I kissed you. I havent even brushed my teeth. *Laughs* Paul: I love kissing girls that didnt brush their teeth. Quinn: What? Your'e so gross. Is that even a joke!? Paul: Yes. It is a joke, so calm down sweetie. Quinn: Okay, im gonna get you a drink. Stay here. Quinn went to the kitchen to make some coffee for Paul and her friends. '' ''Paul the heard someone that knocked on the door. Paul: Im going to get it. Quinn didn't hear that someone knocked so she doesn't know what Paul means. Quinn: What do you mean? Paul: Just stay there sweetie. Quinn: Okay. Paul opened the door and saw nothing. He heard a female scream outside. Heeeelp! Heeeelp! Paul: Oh shit! Quinn come here! Someone needs help! Paul ran towards the girls' voice. He followed it. Quinn: Paul? What is did you say? Where are you?! Quinn looked around for Paul but she didn't saw him. So, she called Marley, Tina, and Sugar to come with her. Quinn: Marley, Girls! come with me! Sugar, Tina, and Marley walked out in the bathroom and ran outside with Quinn. Marley: Where's Paul? Sugar: What is happening? Why are we running? Quinn: Paul is there! Follow it! Tina: Oh my god. Please don't tell me Paul followed the female voice. Quinn: I don't know. I heard nothing. I just heard him shouting. Keep on running girls! Paul might be somewhere in here. They then reached a forest. Quinn, Sugar, Tina, and Marley keep on shouting for Paul, '' ''and for help because they realized that they dont know how they could go back. Quinn: Pauuuuuul! Where are you! Paul, SPEAK! Marley: Help us! Heeeeeeeelp! Tina: I knew this will happen. I saw it. Paul might be somewhere in here. He will meet one of us and they found a way back. Sugar: How do you know that kind of thing? Tina: I dont know. I just can see it. Quinn: Stop with that thing, Tina. It's useless and it won't help us. Now girls, give me your phones. Im going to call Santana. Marley: I left it on my bed. Tina and Sugar: Me too The girls keep on walking. Not from a far, they saw a little house and ran for it. Quinn: Look! A House! Let's go. Tina: Okay, we can seek for help now. When they reached the house. They knocked on it '' *Knock Knock* '''Marley': Excuse me, hello is anyone in here? We need help. We're from the village outside the forest. We're lost and we really really need any from you. Quinn: Help? Do you have a phone? We need one? We're lost and we need to find a way back to our house. Tina looks at the window of the house. She then saw a bloody hand and makes her fall off. '' Tina screamed. ''Quinn turned around and helped Tina stand up. Quinn: What is it, Asian? Stop shouting. Could you just please shut up even just for a freaking while? Tina answers in a very scared voice Tina: Let's go. We need to go. It's not safe in here, Look at the window. LOOK! Quinn looked at the window and saw nothing. Quinn: Look, nothing is there. We're safe okay? Stop this drama it doesnt help us. Now, where's Sugar? Tina: Su-su-sugar? where is she? Quinn: Where the hell is Sugar? Marley, where's my cousin? Quinn turned around and saw that Marley is gone too. Quinn: Oh my god. Where the hell are they? Tina: I-i-i don't know. I swear. Quinn: MARLEEY! SUGAAAAR! Where are you guys? First Paul, then Sugar, and now Marley. What's wrong with this place? Someone then opened the door. His name is Dr. Jake Puckerman. Jake: How can I help you madams? Im Jake, Dr. Jake. Quinn: Nothing. We are just looking for help. Do you have a phone there? We're looking for our friends. They were here about seconds ago and they miraculously became gone. We're lost in this forest too. Im Quinn by the way. Tina whispers to Quinn's ear: Tina: Don't go inside, we should leave now and find our friends. Jake: Oh, come in girls, Sit there for a while. Im going to get my phone and call the cops for help. Tina: No. We'll stay outside. Quinn: Huh? I'll go in Jake, but she decided to stay so... okay. Quinn walked in but Tina stayed outside. Quinn sat on the Sofa while Jake gets his phone. Jake: So, how many friends of you is here inside the forest? Quinn: Well, wer'e five in here. My Fiance, and my three friends. Now, we're separated apart. Can you please make call the cops faster? I mean, I can't stand it in here. I need to find my friends. Jake: It's okay. I know they'll be safe. There's a house near here. It's a huge house and a rich girl owns it. They might be there. While Dr. Jake and Quinn were talking, Tina is listening through the door with their conversation. When she felt that someone pulled her. Tina: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Quinn heard it and she was shocked. She stood up from the sofa and looked at the window. Quinn: Oh, Tina! What's wrong? Quinn tried to go outside by opening the door. But she can't. She keep on shouting. Quinn: Dr. Jake! The door wont open! My friend is in danger! TINAAAAA! Jake: Calm down. Im coming. Quinn: Tinaaaaaaaaa! Quinn then felt a hand holding her arms. She can't move her arms and then when she looked at it, someone punched her in the face that makes her fall asleep. It was Dr. Jake. Jake: Thanks from bringing your friend in here. Now, my project will be done *laughs* Dr. Jake pulled Quinn into his room and closed the door. Over at Quinn's apartment, Santana woke up. She opened her phone and saw a text message. "Four girls were gone. You're next. -A" Santana: Who the hell is A? Where are the girls? Santana was left shocked. She went outside her room and looked around. Someone then covered her face by a cloth sack and pulled her. Santana shouted for help but no one heared her voice. Spoilers for the Next Episode *Title: Scared to Death *Two Glee Wiki users will be introduced and both will have a huge interaction with the Liars. *One of the Five Liars will not be seen in the next few episodes starting Scared to Death *A night time was set. *Something bad will happen to Santana. *There will be a doppleganger. **It will be related to Arvin. *Someone will be home safe. *A scene about Paul-Santana-Arvin was written. Category:Gleeky Little Liars Episode Category:GLL Episode Written by BryMac Category:Quinn Category:Fan Fictions Category:Marley Category:Santana Category:Tina Category:Sugar Category:A Category:Jake Category:Paul